Goodbye's the hardest word to say
by She-Falls-Much-Harder-Than-Him
Summary: Miley Loves Oliver. He feels the same way, at least for a while. Then, Oliver says he has something he wants to tell Miley. But is it what she expected? Drama, Drama, Drama! Read and Review!The text got all messed up, but its fixed now. SORRY GUYS!
1. The Beginning

**A/N OMG YOU GUYS! Im SOOOOO sorry about that! idk y the document got screwed up, but it did. SORRY! **

Oliver closed the note. He didnt want to think that it was from Miley. He just didnt want to get his hopes up again. There had been other notes. They were in high school now, and he was possibly the most popular guy there! But every time he got another secret admirer note, something in the back of his mind always made him think that it could be Miley. But every time it wasn't, it felt like his heart broke a little. It sounded so cliche, but it was true.

But this time, he was just gonna push "The Miley Factor" out of his head. he just didnt wanna risk the heartbreak. He shut his locker, and clicked the lock shut. He pre-set it too. He didnt care if someone wanted to break into his locker. There was nothing valuble in it anyway. If someone wanted to steal his math homework, he could care less!

A girl came around the corner just in time to see him pre-set his lock. As soon as he left, she put a note in it. it was just a simple note, with a big pink heart drawn on the front, with "Oliver" written in the middle of it. It was no different from the thousand other notes he probably got, but it was different in one way - It was from his best friend... Miley.

She quickly shut the locker door and hurried off to lunch. She slid her tray over and sat down next to Lilly. Oliver didn't sit with them anymore. She glanced over at his table. His eyes were real big and he was laughing, like someone had just said something shocking and funny at the same time. Probably a "Your Mom" joke. His eyes were so deep and clear. His lips looked so soft, and his teeth were a perfect white. His hair hung down at just the right length. God, he was perfect... and yet, she would never be with him, and she knew it. And that hurt. Alot.

She watched a girl walk up to him. She wasn't one that had gone to school with them all their life. She had just moved there last year. She was kind of nice. She watched the girl say something to Oliver, and then blush and laugh. Oliver nodded, and the girl smiled. Miley went over to Oliver after she left to see what that was all about.

"Hey Oliver!"  
"Hey Miles, what's up?"  
"What was Stephanie doing over here?"  
"She asked me out. I said yes! I've always kind of liked her..."

"Oh. Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Miley returned to her seat. She was mad, and sad at the same time. She hadn't minded stephaine... untill now. Now she was the stupid girl who always wore her sweatshirts with only the arms in, and her hair was ALWAYS wet. Things like this always happened. Oliver would date a girl, and immediately Miley would start singling out only her bad points, and automatically hate her.

Miley turned to Lilly and her other best friend, Kate.

"Olivers going out with Stephanie..."  
"Oh my god. No way." Said Lilly

"Really? Wow." Kate answered.

"Hey Miley? Are you gonna be okay with this?"  
"I'm fine. Im pissed off and insanely jealous, but fine."

Then Kate got an idea.

"Mileyyyyy go sit with him!"  
"NO."

"C'mon, there's even an empty seat!" Lilly chimed in.

"NO!"

"Chicken."  
"Jealous, yes. Chicken, no."  
"JEALOUS CHICKEN!"

Miley wondered why she was friends with these two.

"C'mon, seriously, guys. Yet another girl Oliver's going out with that isn't me."  
"Awww, don't worry about it!"  
"Yeah, Stephanie's a slut!"  
"OH. DISS. WHAT NOW."

She guessed that's why she was friends with them.

"You're right, guys. I shouldn't let her this bother me."

"There's the Miley we know and love!" agreed Lilly and Kate

"Mmhmm... I just wonder how long she'll stay that way..."

**A/N Hey Guys! I have big plans for this story! Let Me know if you liked it! Also, most of the stuff that happens in this story up until the middle actually happened to me. Kinda sad, really... haha!**


	2. Breakups and Stupidity

**Here's chapter two!**

A week later, Oliver was still going out with Stephanie. Miley was getting used to it, even if she didn't want to. Tonight Friday was the big homecoming football game. Everyone was going. She was planning on going with Kate. Lily was going with other friends. And Oliver was going to be there. With his football buddies, though, of course. (Oliver had become quite the football jock.) It was only an hour until school was out, and then homecoming was at seven thirty. So, Miley thought, doing the math in her head, six and a half hours till the game. She couldn't wait. She could just tell something was going to happen there.

The last hour of the day dragged on, but finally, the last bell rang. Miley rushed out to get on her bus. When she got home, she did her homework, and her chores. She called Kate, because she was supposed to come over, and then go to the game with her. She got there, and they watched a movie. After that, Kate helped Miley pick out an outfit so she'd look nice for Oliver. She did her hair and makeup, and then they went downstairs to eat. Her dad and Jackson were out of the house at the moment, but that was okay because Kate could cook.

By the time they were done eating, and Miley was finished getting ready, it was game time. They could walk there, because their Miley's house wasn't very far away. As soon as they got there, Miley started scanning the bleachers for Oliver. She soon found him, talking to Stephanie and her friends. She stood around talking to Kate for a while, and then she saw Lily. Lily came running up to her.

"Oliver broke up with Stephanie!"

"What!"

"Because he kissed Ashley!"

The look on Miley's face went from shocked to disgusted.

"_What?_"

"Yeah. I guess Stephanie broke up with him because she saw him kissing Ashley!"

"Oh My God! Wow!"

"Yeah I know! My friends all left. Wanna come with me to get a snack?"

Miley glanced over at Kate. She was with other friends, she wouldn't mind.

"Sure."

Miley ended up hanging out with Lily the rest of the game. They kept walking by Oliver and laughing, trying to get his attention, but he didn't notice them. Miley decided to let it go, seeing as he had just broken up with his girlfriend. The game ended soon after that. They had lost, but Miley didn't care. Oliver was single again.

Over the weekend, Miley was really bored. Oliver was visiting his grandma's, Kate was grounded, and Lily didn't answer her phone. And then it was Monday. Monday was just a normal day in the life of Miley Stewart. Then came Tuesday. Soon to be referred to as the worst day of Miley's life.

It started out with her first class, social studies. They had to take a test on Civil Rights. She finished the test fast, and decided that she would write Oliver a note. It was just a short note, but she was bored and didn't have anything else to do. Then she wrote Lily a note. After social studies she gave Lily her note, but she didn't see Oliver till after third period.

She went through Science and French and then pretended to be waiting outside of Oliver's class for Kate. Kate came out, and she talked to her until Oliver showed up. She didn't want to make a big scene out of giving him the note, especially because he was talking to Stephanie. She quickly took the note out of her pocket and gave it to him, then walked off to music, her next class. All they were doing in Music was watching some Opera, and the teacher wasn't paying attention. She figured this would be the perfect time to read the note that Lily had given her in French.

She pulled the note out of her pocket, and her blood turned cold. It was the note she was supposed to give Oliver. Which meant that… oh my god. She had given Oliver the WRONG NOTE! Panicking, she tapped Kate on the shoulder. 

"What's Wrong?" Kate whispered.

"Kate… I just gave Oliver the wrong note…"

"What did it say!"

"I Don't Even know! Lily gave it to me in French! I never got to read it!"

The teacher gave them a look, and Kate turned back around. But Miley couldn't pay any attention to the Opera. She was too distracted by what the note could've said. Finally, the bell rang. She rushed out to find Lily. She found her at her locker.

"LILY! WHAT DID YOU WRITE IN THAT NOTE!"

"Chill Miley! It was only about Oliver!"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Lily… Oliver has that note. I gave him the wrong one!"

"Ohhhhh crap…"

"Lily, what exactly did you write in that note!"

**Hey guys! I finally updated! Haha. Yeah once again this stuff actually happened to me. Yup, the perfect chance to laugh at my stupidity, lol.  
Please Review! More reviews makes for quicker updates! **


End file.
